Summer Shenanigans
by xiiCloudy
Summary: A story about Oga and Be'els' adventures during the summer holiday. With a balance of romance, adventure and god awful humour; Oga and his friends try their best to enjoy their holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Beelzebub! This story however belongs to me. Please enjoy it and leave a review.**

* * *

Summer Shenanigans

Chapter One: A hot summer day

It was midday. The bright sun blazed over Ishiyama town amid the beautiful blue skies. Among the tall buildings and people Oga could be found walking through the streets in the scorching heat. As usual, baby Be'el was sat on Ogas head admiring his delinquency. A bag rustled in his hand as Oga made a turn towards a bridge.

"Da-buu!" Be'el shouted with excitement as his attention drew to the carrier bag. Inside lay five sea salt ice cream lollies which swayed as Oga moved his arms.

"Ay Be'el.. You want some of this?" Oga asked, filling the baby with glee. He cheered in response which made Oga smile a bit.

His smile quickly turned into a cunning smirk.

"Well, you're not gonna have any you little...-" Oga was cut off by the tears that emerged from the infants light green eyes. Sparks began to form around him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Oga repeated to prevent any deadly shocks from being released.

"Daaa..." Be'el replied slowly with an annoyed tone as if to say 'you know to give me one.'

They neared the river bank after another turn away from the bridge. Then a few steps later they made their way to a hill that sloped down to a path by the water. Oga found a tree down the slope where he decided to rest.

Baby Be'el urged the delinquent to give him an ice lolly as they sat down.

"Alright, alright." Oga muttered before pulling two lollies out the bag. He gave one to the baby before opening his own. Be'el struggled to open the wrapper with his tiny chubby fingers.

"Hahaha!" Oga cried which pissed off the little one above him.

"Such an idio-.." Oga was interrupted midsentence as Baby Be'el smashed the lolly into his head with all his might.

"Gah!" Oga shouted while the child turned away, arms crossed.

Oga passed Be'el his unwrapped lolly and pulled out the one engraved into his head. Be'el smiled as he grasped onto the lolly but then glared at Oga as if to say 'you best gimme' it you bitch!'

Aside Ogas idiocy, they both soon enjoyed the sweet sea salt ice lollies whilst biting in unison.

The refreshing taste cleared out their dry mouths after each and every bite. Oddly enough, Be'el could still eat an ice cream as he also could a croquet. Then again, he is a demon.

"Ah..." Oga sighed with pleasure whilst him and Be'el laid under the shade of the tree.

The calm silence soon broke by a familiar sound.

A figure jumped out of the river and then dived onto the path by the bank side. He split open and shot out a person as the grey portal inside him whirled. The portal faded as the bulky man with the white vest and pink shorts' body reformed.

"Furuichi-kun! I didn't mean for your landing to be so rough." The man cried.

The silver haired teen lifted himself up, regaining his posture. He brushed away at his blue shirt before glancing at Oga.

"Oh Furuichi-kun, will you ever forgiv-" The man shouted in a funny voice before being stopped.

"Quite Alaindelon!" Furuichi ordered before he made his way up to his friend.

Oga and Be'el tossed away their lollies.

"Whadya' want man?" Oga asked like a punk as Furuichi stopped in front of him.

Furuichi kissed his teeth before saying a word.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing out here?" He questioned.

"Just chilling with this little bastard." He responded, whilst scuffing away at Be'els' green hair.

He sighed with disappointment.

"We're teenagers Oga! We should be going out chasing after babes at a beach or something!" Furuichi lectured him as he drooled over the image.

"Well too bad I don't give a shit about women, you perv!" He replied with disgust.

"Furuichi-kun, are you not satisfied with me? Should I be more lovi-.."

The teen in blue pushed away Alaindelon before he got the chance to molest him.

"You say that but I see the way you look at Hilda-san and Kuineida-san." He stated quickly.

Oga blinked a few times.

"Quit foolin' around you ass!" Oga hissed.

"But Oga! Come on... I need a wingman dude!" He pleaded desperately.

Oga pulled out another two ice cream lollies before coming to a decision. He threw one towards his friend and then another at Alaindelon. They both grabbed it one after the other before Oga began to speak again.

"Alright then.. Only because you seem so damn desperate you creep!" Oga decided reluctantly.

His silver haired friends face filled with delight.

" Yay, we're gonna see some babes and I'm gonna score so may datesp ." He sang with joy before a rock dashed towards him.

Oga stood up and the rock quickly stopped his tone deaf friend from singing.

"Gah!" Furuichi shouted as Oga began to make his way home.

"Oga!" Furuichi called before continuing "Try and get Hilda-san and Kunieda-san to come along too!" He shouted whilst Oga walked back onto the path at the top of the hill.

"Sure, whatever." He said.

Pfft, to think Hilda or Kuineida would even bother to go if a creepy shit like Furuichi was there too. He thought to himself.

"Da!" Be'el said in attempts of persuading Oga to go.

"Huh, so you wanna go too Be'el?" He replied, shoving his free hand through his pocket to feel for some money.

"It'd best be an awesome beach." He muttered before disappearing into the streets again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. I do however own this story. Please enjoy it and leave a review.**

* * *

Summer Shenanigans

Chapter Two: The departure

The streets were crowded and filled with noise. Cars beeped at each other, agitated by the slow pace at which the traffic motioned with. Their anger rose due to the un-endurable heat which revved them up even more.

Outside a train station by the busy street many could be found passing through. Beep, beep, beep the machines went as people hurried along to the train lines. However, one person wearing a blue shirt, some white shorts and a pair of "cool" sneakers could be found sat on a bench. He fanned himself as he waited patiently for his friends.

"Hey guys, it's Furuichi here. Today we're gonna hit the beach and tota-..." He held off his mental diary entry and collected his thoughts before taking a deep breath. He gritted his teeth with anger and a vein began to twitch on his forehead.

"Where the hell is every one?!" He argued inwardly, clenching his fan with his pathetic "strength". His hand dug into his pocket, clutching onto his cell. He flipped it open and began to press some digits.

"Hey Furuichi!" A menacing voice roared, making him put his phone away.

"Where the hell have you been Oga?!" Furuichi questioned with frustration as he rose from his seat.

"Why do you give a damn? I'm here now aren't I?" Oga hissed as he, Be'el and his friends approached him. He tugged away at his red shirt to let off some heat before his friend responded.

"Whatever man." Furuichi said, calming down and soon filling with happiness at the sight of Hilda and Kuineida.

On his back; Oga carried a massive rucksack. It contained Be'els' demonic toys.

"Hey Hilda. Do you have any idea why it's so damn hot?!" Oga asked, also irritated with the immense heat.

"It's probably En whining over a video game." Furuichi replied with a snide comment.

Baby Be'el shook his head with embarrassment towards his older brother.

"It would explain the heat of hell that we're feeling." Hilda added, not a sweat dripping from her.

Hilda stood there glaring coldy at Furuichi with disgust. She wore the usual black maid dress whereas Kuineida was wearing a rather cute white shirt with a teddy on it accompanied by a pink skirt and a pair of sandals.

"I'm sure Oga will appreciate my choice of clothing." Kuineida hoped as Oga glanced at her. Unfortunately for her, it was Furuichi enjoying it more than he did which put her off.

"Anyways..." Furuichi said before turning towards the station. He stopped abruptly as he bumped into a firm chest covered by a white vest.

"Furuichi-kun... How could you forget to invite me?" Alaindelon asked. Furuichi's face turned pale at the sight of him.

"For fuc-" Furuichi stopped talking as the man split in half. The force of the whirling portals dragged in Furuichi and his friends. After everyone was in he closed his portal and started spinning, ascending into the blue sunny sky. He soon faded and those below were left with astonishment.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my followers. :) I decided to look through what kind of stories you read and it seems that you like your share of romance themed ones. Therefore, I'll try my best to make a decent romance story and I'll base it around Oga and Hilda. Furthermore, I'll set the scene in other peoples' perspective as I did today but it'll mainly focus on Oga and Hilda. Have a wonderful day strangers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. I do however own this story. Please enjoy it and leave a review.**

* * *

Summer Shenanigans

Chapter Three: Hooligans

The water swayed and swayed, casting a light blue reflection into the sky. Clouds moved slowly and soon uncovered an unusual speckle. It gradually increased in size, a flame chasing behind it. People on the beach gazed at it in awe.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane?" They thought as it neared the beach.

In the distance a man with a massive mustache soared through the air. As he got closer and became clearer their awe turned into bewilderment.

"The hell is that..?" Some asked aloud.

SPLASH!

Alaindelon crashed into the water creating huge waves. They calmed down before reaching the shore. The strange man split in half and five people were shot out into the sea. They all shouted as they fell into the water.

"Waaaah!" Be'el cried from the shock. Those around him started to panic whilst Alaindelon floated on the water, unconscious and unaware of his upcoming peril.

"Damn it Alaindelon!" Oga screamed in pain and with anger due to the unavoidable electrocution that fried him and his friends to the bone.

"Gaaaaaaah!" They all cried.

The audience before them stared at the scene, confused as to what they had just witnessed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all screamed in unison.

Oga and his friends soon recovered. He attempted to calm down Baby Be'el by handing him a toy. Be'el gradually became happier as he shook his rattler.

"Phew..." Oga sighed with relief.

"Way to make a scene!" Furuichi shouted at his unconscious friend. Ogas' attention drew to the hundreds of eyes that stared at them.

"The hell you lookin' at!?" He roared. As he'd expected; they slowly but steadily began to lose interest in the scene and carried on with what they were doing. Oga scuffled Be'els' hair before turning to his friends.

"You guys alright?" He asked. Clearly they weren't, they were drenched! Kuneida blushed at the thought of Oga looking at her body. She covered herself in embarrassment whilst Hilda began to make a move. Luckily, they had landed near the shallow end so there wasn't far to go before reaching the sand.

Oga collapsed onto the sand when they reached it. He took a moment to catch his breath. In the mean time Be'el pulled out a small plastic shovel and bucket from the rucksack. He moved onto the sand and began to dig away.

Hilda walked towards the nude baby and pulled out a bottle of sun cream. She opened the lid, squeezed a bit onto her hand and began to rub it onto Be'els' soft skin.

"That lucky shit!" Furuichi thought to himself as he miserably carried Alaindelon to the shore.

Oga sat up and started picking his ear with his pinky. After she was finished, Hilda threw the bottle towards Oga. He caught it quickly before thanking her.

"Don't you need it too?" Oga asked.

"Not now. I'll put it on later. First I have to get changed." She replied whilst she undid her platted hair.

"Get changed?!" Furuichi dropped Alaindelon in excitement.

"I'll come with you." Kuneida said, guiding Hilda towards the changing room.

"Aww yeah!" Furuichi shouted as they walked away. Baby Be'el proceeded with building a sand castle in the background. The silver haired teen turned to his friend.

"Hey Oga. What did Hilda decide to wear for the beach?" He asked.

"Ah, just something Misaki gave her. Why do you care?" He replied whilst he helped Be'el make his sand castle.

"Misaki... bikinis..." Furuichi's nose bled as he drooled over his thoughts.

"Misaki also gave me something to wear." Alaindelon commented as he stood up proudly in his swimsuit. Furuichi gasped, revolted with what he had just seen.

"Hey Furuichi. Take care of Be'el whilst I go get us some drinks." Oga asked.

"Alright man, get me a coke please." Furuichi said as he pushed away Alaindelon.

* * *

In the shade, Oga inserted some coins into a vending machine and then several drinks fell to the bottom. He grabbed them and put them in a bag he asked for earlier. He started to head back to the beach and came close to the changing rooms.

A cry came from the back of the changing room building and he instinctively rushed towards it. As he got closer he saw a group of guys cornering a blonde girl.

"Hilda!" He shouted, drawing the attention off the thugs that surrounded her.

"What do you want, bitch?" One asked which was followed by a few laughs. Oga dropped his bag and walked towards them, cracking his knuckles on the way.

"You'd best not be messin' with Be'els' mom, you fuckers!" He bawled, clenching his fist with pure anger. Hilda felt ashamed to need a sewer rat like Ogas' help. She had forgotten to take her umbrella from which she draws her powers.

"Wall-burying attack!" Oga shouted, as he planted the hooligans into the wall. It helped him let off some steam. He offered Hilda a hand but she declined it and pulled herself up.

"Suit yourself then." He thought inwardly. He didn't expect much appreciation from her anyway.

"Are you feeling fine?" He asked with a little care.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied with a cold look. She started to walk but soon lost balance. Oga quickly grabbed onto her soft stunning body and helped her back up. She really looked beautiful he thought. Her sweet face and beautiful orange bikini made Ogas' heart beat harder for a split second. Hilda looked away as she blushed, pushing herself away from Oga.

"I'm fine." She said as she regained her balance.

"I just felt a little dizzy, is all." She assured him.

"Ah... Okay." He replied before picking up his carrier bag from the ground.

Hilda walked towards the beach and Oga soon followed.

* * *

"What was that?" Oga wondered to himself before rejoining his friends.

"Hey Oga!" His train of thought broke as he looked towards Furuichi.

"Look at the castle that Be'el made!" He said, drawing his friends attention.

"Wow, that's pretty damn good!" Oga commended, surprised by the awesome castle Be'el had built.

"That's amazing little master!" Hilda commented, making the baby dance proudly but he soon cried as a little crab clutched onto his toe. Oga quickly pulled it off which stopped Baby Be'el from crying and prevented the death of everyone on the beach.

"Calm down Be'el! You gotta be a man and show that piece of shit crab who's boss!" Oga encouraged him.

"It may be tougher than a simple roach or beetle but you'll have to defeat it." Oga lectured him. Without a second thought Be'el picked up his tiny plastic shovel and started whacking it. The crab snapped away at the shovel but Be'el started hitting even harder. It soon fled from the viscous blows of Baby Be'el.

"Da!" Be'el shouted with a feeling of accomplishment. Oga pat him on the back to show how impressed he was. Be'el then climbed onto his arm and crawled up onto Ogas' head.

"Way to go Be'el." Oga cheered, smiling proudly. Hilda came to Oga and then tiptoed towards Be'el, giving him a kiss on the cheek. THUMP! His heart went again, he turned away as Hilda came back down.

He looked towards Furuichi and tossed a bottle of coke at him to make it seem as if he didn't look away due to embarrassment. A few seconds later and he turned back to Hilda before asking her a question.

"Do you want something to drink as well?" He asked her before pulling out a bottle of juice.

"Sure." She grabbed the bottle from his hand and sat down beside Be'els' castle.

"Seriously, what the hell was that feeling?" He wondered again and again. He'd never felt something like it before which excited him a little but also left him worried. Kuneida approached him in her swimsuit and pulled a drink out of the bag as well. She then took a seat beside Hilda but Oga decided to join Furuichi and Alaindelon instead. He dumped the bag with the remaining drinks nearby.

"Hilda-san sure is smoking." Furuichi commented.

"Shut it man." Oga hissed before gulping down a bottle of water. Alaindelon could be found in the sand covered by the body merman.

"Oh, Furuichi-kun. Don't I look lovel-" The silver haired boy grabbed a bottle from the bag and threw it at him. Be'el laughed at the sight which made Oga laugh too. His mind was clear for now and he would make sure it would be for the rest of the week. He hoped at least.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again followers! I've yet another chapter for you today! I got excited about writing a fanfic so I wrote quite a lot. However, it'll be exam season for me soon so I've got to revise. Therefore, I'll be uploading one new chapter at least once or twice a week. Please hold out for me because I'll assure you an interesting story.**


End file.
